Cell Block Tango
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: Crossover with CS: NY. It's basically the csi girl singing Cell Block Tango, from Chicago...


**Cell Block Tango**

**Written by: Kawaii-babi**

**Edited by: My shiny Ipod that has a little bump in it… **

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own CSI: MIAMI, CSI: NY or Cell Block Tango. If I did, I'd be pretty rich. Anyways, I just felt like doing this so yeah. Tandy is Karwash, an amazing writer, and Penelope is the other person in my head… yeah…

* * *

_

(Penelope)  
Pop  
(Calleigh)  
Six  
(Lindsay)  
Squish  
(Stella)  
Uh uh  
(Natalia)  
Cicero  
(Tandy)  
Wolfe!

(Penelope)  
Pop  
(Calleigh)  
Six  
(Lindsay)  
Squish  
(Stella)  
Uh uh  
(Natalia)  
Cicero  
(Tandy)  
Wolfe!

(ANNOUNCER)  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

(Penelope)  
Pop  
(Calleigh)  
Six  
(Lindsay)  
Squish  
(Stella)  
Uh uh  
(Natalia)  
Cicero  
(Tandy)  
Wolfe!(4X)

(ALL)  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

(Natalia)  
I betcha you would have done the same!

(Penelope)  
Pop  
(Calleigh)  
Six  
(Lindsay)  
Squish  
(Stella)  
Uh uh  
(Natalia)  
Cicero  
(Tandy)  
Wolfe!  
(2X)

(Penelope)  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Eric.  
Eric likes to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Eric layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

(ALL)  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!

(Calleigh)

I met Horatio young from  
Salt Lake City about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

(ALL)  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

(Lindsay)  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Danny,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

(ALL)  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

(Stella)  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

(Lindsay)  
Yeah, but did you do it?

(Stella)  
UH UH, not guilty!

(Natalia)  
My sister, Anya and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Cooper,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Anya and  
Cooper doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

(Natalia)  
They had it coming  
(GIRLS)  
They had it coming  
(Natalia)  
They had it coming  
(GIRLS)  
They had it coming  
(Natalia)  
They had it coming all along  
(GIRLS)  
They had it coming all along  
(Natalia)  
I didn't do it  
(GIRLS)  
She didn't do it  
(Natalia)  
But if I done it  
(GIRLS)  
But if she done it  
(Natalia)  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

(Natalia)  
They had it coming  
(GIRLS)  
They had it coming  
(Natalia)  
They had it coming  
(GIRLS)  
They had it coming  
(Natalia)  
They had it coming  
(GIRLS)  
They took a flower  
(Natalia)  
All along  
(GIRLS)  
In its prime  
(Natalia)  
I didn't do it  
(GIRLS)  
And then they used it  
(Natalia)  
But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

(Tandy)  
I loved Ryan Wolfe  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

(ALL)  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

(Group 1)  
They had it comin'  
(Group 2)  
They had it comin'  
(Group 1)  
They had it comin'  
(Group 2)  
They had it comin'  
(Group 1)  
They had it comin'  
(Group 2)  
They had it comin'  
(Group 1)  
All along  
(Group 2)  
All along  
(Group 1)  
'Cause if they used us  
(Group 2)  
'Cause if they used us  
(Group 1)  
And they abused us  
(Group 2)  
And they abused us  
(ALL)  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

(Group 1)  
He had it coming  
(Group 2)  
He had it coming  
(Group 1)  
He only had himself to blame.  
(Group 2)  
He only had himself to blame.  
(Group 1)  
If you'd have been there  
(Group 2)  
If you'd have been there  
(Group 1)  
If you'd have seen it  
(Group 2)  
If you'd have seen it  
(ALL)  
I betcha you would have done the same!

(Penelope)  
You pop that gum one more time!  
(Calleigh)  
Single my ass.  
(Lindsay)  
Ten times!  
(Stella)  
Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe.  
(Natalia)  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
(Tandy)  
Artistic differences.

(Penelope)  
Pop  
(Calleigh)  
Six  
(Lindsay)  
Squish  
(Stella)  
Uh uh  
(Natalia)  
Cicero  
(Tandy)  
Wolfe!

(Eric) What the hell…? I do not POP my gum ::pops gum:: ok, I do…

(Ryan) You see me as dead::wimpers:::

(Danny) Ran into your knife ten times, eh? Is there another Danny I should know about?

(Horatio) Have I REALLY been married six times?

(Mac) Stel, I didn't know you spoke Hungarian…

(Cooper) Yep… spread eagle… Oh I'm just kidding!

(GIRLS) ::giggles:: I BETCHA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!

* * *

_Well, that's it! This was done for amusement purposes, since I'm home sick… Please review!_


End file.
